Play Ball!
by kinkykozume
Summary: Pidge is a teenage girl trying to handle love, school, and sports. Who will she get with? Her best friend? Her brother's best friend? Or maybe a guy on her rival sporting team? Who knows. May contain Shidge/Kidge/Plance/Klance, offensive language, and sexual themes/occurrences.
1. Chapter 1

Katie was a kid who aimed to be like her big brother. They would play aliens vs space rangers, the floor is lava, and video games. It was all fun until her brother started growing away from her as he got older. Matt had made a friend in the Space Academy where he went to school and often brought him over. Takashi Shirogane was his name. He was tall, taller than Matt at least, and a little bulky with short black hair yet there was a little long tuft in the front. He was loved within her family because her dad was a teacher at the Space Academy, and apparently Shiro was a straight A student like Matt.

Katie had tried to get closer to her brother and his friend, but she just didn't know what they were talking about. It was in-depth math and talk about an astronomer whom she had never heard of. To them she was just that cute little sister with the long hair and pretty dresses. It frustrated her to no end. That's why when Matt went abroad with their father at the beginning of summer, she was going to change that. She will no longer be a pretty cute little girl, she will be tougher and smarter than anyone her age, or at least she was going to try.

She spent all summer learning as much as she could, she was even able to skip her last year of middle school and jump straight to high school, where Shiro was currently a junior. She was able to build robots, code computers and handle more physics and calculus problems than most seniors. She was never going to let anyone make her feel stupid again. She also began training for the baseball team that summer. Her brother's team had gone to championships and she wanted to be just as great as he was. Only problem is Pidge couldn't get in as a girl, so she cut her hair, to hopefully look like her brother, a man. It would work, of course it would, she didn't exactly have the curves of a woman, and her father wouldn't be here to mess things up either.

It was finally time for school to start,and Katie was given the girls uniform, but she would be able to steal a boys one from the school storage before tryouts happened. She put on that orange pleated skirt and the sailor top, she tied the bow, not bothering to brush her light brown hair and was on her way. She didn't live to far from the school so she just walked.

As she was walking in she saw Shiro, whom she hadn't seen in months since Matt left at the beginning of summer. There weren't really friends, so he had no reason to come over.

He had glanced back at her and then did a double check. He stopped and waited for her notice him. She of course did notice, how could she not notice, she had had a crush on him since they had first me. She stopped and looked up at him, ignoring the fact that he was extremely confused since she looked like her brother. "Hi Shiro, long time no see." She said.

He smiled, a bit puzzled, "Katie? Is that you?" He had grown a bit taller and way more muscular since the last time she had seen him, and boy did he look better than before. The once little tuft of black hair was now white and he had a layered shave around his head. Katie had noticed a new scar over his nose though.

She smirked, "Of course it is me, who else would I be? Anyway, how did you get that scar?"

The lack of attention to Shiro's confusion was doing just what she wanted, ignoring the topic that she had changed. Yet Shiro just couldn't get it out of his head. There was something just too different. It wasn't just her hair, maybe it was that she had grown a bit taller? He looked her up and down, but that didn't seem to be what was bugging him. He decided to push it to the back of his mind till later and answer her question. "Oh this, haha, I got it this summer. My dad and I went on a big hiking trip and there was a couple of trips and falls here and there. It was fun to spend time with him since he really isn't here. Wait a minute, you are supposed to be in middle school!"

Katie frowned and started heading to the school entrance, it was about time for the bell to ring. She hated the mention of her being young. She wanted to push this childlike image Shiro had of her out of his mind. "Oh yeah that, well I skipped it. They found that putting me through that grade wouldn't do me any good so they put me straight to high school. Impressive right?"

Shiro rubbed the back of his head and headed in with her. "Yeah I guess so! Just as smart as Matt, and your father! Well I have to go head to my first class. See you around sometime?"

Katie smiled at that and nodded, looking through her class schedule and the awful map the school had given her. Her first class, AP Physics, was on the 3rd floor so she made her way up quietly. There was a sea of teenagers, but it seemed to vanish in an instant as she entered her class. Katie took a seat next to this lanky boy with light brown skin. He stared at the window like he didn't want to be here. The boy right behind the dreamer flicked him in the head.

"Lance, it's time to pay attention, this is a whole new year and we need to make it great." The boy said, he was a hunkier guy, big in every way. He had a medium brown complexion and a big round nose, he wore a orange headband that tied in the back. He seemed pretty worried for his friend, Lance. Lance didn't seem worried at all.

"Listen Hunk, high school is going to be all about getting the ladies. Ladies don't like men who are worried about grades and being here on time. Ladies like the tough guys who are relaxed and funny." Lance looked back at Hunk with a grin, wiggling his eyebrows. Katie rolled her eyes.

"Yeah but the lady that is your mom will kick your ass if you act anything like you did last year. She worked pretty hard to get you in this school, didn't she?" Hunk narrowed his eyes, annoyed by Lance's ignorance to his situation. Katie snorted.

"Aw C'mon!" Lance almost shouted, crossing his arms, completely embarrassed. The teacher cleared his throat to get everyone's attention and started class. Everyone had to stand up and introduce themselves. Lance stood up confidently and said, "My name is Lance Mcclain, I was a swimming champion at my middle school." He looked around the class to see everyone's reactions, but nobody really seemed to care. He sat down, a little disappointed.

Hunk stood up nervously, "Uhh, my name is Hunk and I like to cook things." he sat back down immediately. Katie found these people interesting, and she was going to have to.

She stood up, "My name is Katie Holt. I skipped my last year of middle school." This caught people's attention because it doesn't happen often. A lot of people seemed impressed. She sat back down quietly, ignoring Lance's jaw dropped stare. After the rest of the class finished the teacher gathered their attention back.

"Alright class, this is a project heavy curriculum so I will be pairing you into groups of three that you will have till the end of the year." He proceeded to list off groups and Katie looked around aimlessly as she saw some people happy with their groups, and some not so much. Then she heard her name called. "Pidge, Lance, and Hunk, you three will be a group. That's it. Since today is the first day I will let you get acquainted, but tomorrow we will go over school rules and guidelines. After that, we will start as normal." He smiled and wrote his name on the board and then sat as the talking commenced.

Katie turned to look at Lance and Hunk, taking in their reactions. They must have went to different schools or maybe they went to the same middle school and just never met. "Hi guys, my name is Katie, nice to meet you."

Lance leaned in, observing her, "You don't seem like a Katie."

Hunk smacked him on the head, "Dude you can't just say she doesn't look like a Katie. Apologize."

Lance rubbed his head, glaring at Hunk, "I'm sorry, I am Lance by the way. Nice to meet you too." He winked, Katie almost vomited.

Hunk grinned at her and stuck his hand out, "And I am Hunk. Nice to meet you Katie."

She shook his hand and thought to herself, this is going to be a long year.


	2. Chapter 2

Time was flying by fast with Lance and Hunk as her new friends. They had hung out a bit a couple times after school. Lance and her would play video games, she would always beat him, unless she let him win out of pity. Hunk would make them cookies or dinner, any sort of culinary masterpiece he felt up to for that day. Sometimes Hunk would play with her too, she always went easy on him because they both just wanted to have fun. She found out that Lance was cuban and had a huge family of siblings, cousins, aunts and uncles. All were just as interesting as him. Hunk on the other hand gentle and caring. He loved to cook and bake and often brought in treats for the them to try.

She had never thought she would become such close friends to two big nerds in her life. Maybe that is how things went with Shiro and Matt. Speaking of Shiro, she and him only passed each other in the halls, glancing at each other, waving from time to time. Shiro looked really busy, he was a class representative and was at the top of his class now that Matt was gone. A lot is on his shoulders. His big, muscular shoulders. Katie had wished endlessly that she had another way to get through to him.

She snapped back into reality as the bell rang for her last class. It was getting chilly now that fall was upon them. Thanksgiving break actually started after today so Katie was eager to rush home and play as many video games as possible. When she got to her locker Lance appeared, leaning on the one next to her. "So, any big plans pequeña ave?" he said to her, raising his eyebrow. She loved that he gave her a nickname, although she didn't know what it was. She always forgot to look it up once she got home.

"No I don't, but I am a excited because my brother is coming home for the break with my dad. I haven't seen them in a long time." She smiled as she packed up her books, she had a lot of homework since she was in some AP classes.

Hunk had walked up behind her while the two were talking and picked her up, almost knocking the books out of her hands as he squeezed her tight. "This is just in case I don't see you at all during break!"

"ACK!" She could barely breathe. He set her down gently and she took a deep breath. "Gosh you scared me! I hope you guys both enjoy the time with your families! I have to get home quick, I have really missed Matt!" She waved goodbye and ran off, speeding down to her house. She ran in the door and spotted him. "MATT" She jumped onto him, almost tackling him if it weren't for the fact that he steadied himself. She hugged him tight, as tight as she could. She would always miss her brother.

He chuckled and hugged her back, holding her up. "You have changed, petite soeur. Your hair is short. You look like me." He smiled.

"You look different too! Your hair is longer and you are taller," She said laughing at him. "How has your classes gone in France?"

He set her down and ruffled her hair, "They have gone great so far, I am learning a lot there. It's really pretty too, the weather is pretty nice and there are a lot of bakeries with some amazing bread."

Katie smiled and turned to her dad. She was about to run and give him a hug when she noticed him in a deep conversation with Shiro. Her heart started racing, as Shiro turned towards her. He noticed her dad smiling her way and smiled as well. She blushed and grin, running to her father to give him a hug. "I have missed you."

He laughed and hugged her tight, "As I have missed you too my little bug. You are growing into a fine young woman. You have changed so much since I last saw you, how is school going?"

"It's going great, I have two good friends, we are group members in one of my classes and then I have a couple classes with the two during the day as well." She nuzzled into his chest, breathing in the smell she almost had forgotten.

"Oh and what are these friends name's?" He patted her back.

"Lance and Hunk!" She looked up at him.

"Haha, boys huh? I thought you would be a tomboy. They aren't giving you any trouble are they? You are a pretty girl, but you are tough like me so I don't think you will have much trouble." He gave a hearty laugh and Katie blushed bright.

"Daaaaaad." She said annoyed at the teasing, also embarrassed because Shiro was right there listening.

"Kat, if any of them are mean to you just come to me, I will handle it!" Matt smirked, throwing his arm into the air to show what little muscles he had.

"HA! As if, you won't even BE here!" Katie laughed at him, and the thought of him EVER hurting anyone.

"Welp, I guess that leaves Shiro. Please look after her okay?" Matt hit Shiro's shoulder playfully and Shiro laughed.

"I think she can handle herself but I will definitely watch out for your sake." Shiro smiled at Matt.

"That's true, although she is tiny." Matt stuck his tongue out at her and then motioned to his room, "Come on Shiro, let's go hang out before dinner, you are staying right? You aren't allowed to say no, my dad won't have that." The boys headed to Matt's room and her dad went to spend time with her mom, so that just left her. She rushed to her room and got out her phone.

Katie: HUUUUUUNK

Katie: Hunk I'm freaking out

Hunk: What's up?

Katie: Shiro is over here!

Hunk: Shiro? You mean the smartest kid in school? Why is he at your house?

Katie: Him and my brother are best friends….

Hunk: Okay so…. What's the problem?

Katie:...

Katie: I think I like shiro

Katie: Well not think

Katie: I definitely do

Katie: And I have for a long time

Katie: And my brother just told him to take care of me while he was away

Katie: It freaked me out

Hunk: Whoa calm down.

Hunk: I never expected you to actually like anyone.

Hunk: You have always just been…. Into other things like robots, video games, math, and space

Hunk: But you will be okay, I promise.

Katie: I don't know about that….

Katie: Gtg, dinner time, guess who stayed for dinner too DX

Hunk: Godspeed.

Katie rushed up after hearing her mother call. She changed into some shorts that were a little short and a big t-shirt, no bra either. Who needs a bra when her boobs were so small. She walked down to the dining room and sat at her usual spot, feeling some awkwardness in the air. But it wasn't from her family, Shiro seemed awkward. Her mom set down the plates in front of them and told them to dig in. Everyone did happily so, making idle chatter. After dinner Pidge went to head upstairs when she noticed Matt and Shiro watching movies in the living room.

"What are you guys watching?" She walked over, standing next to the couch.

"A Nightmare On Elm St, wanna sit and watch? It's scaaaarrryyy!" Matt mocked. Katie sat down next to Shiro, curling up to the armrest to give him space.

"I am not a baby, I will be fine." She glared at her brother.

Shiro didn't say anything but only observed the relationship between them. He stared at Katie, not meaning to. He looked at her slender legs, then up to her shorts that were way too short, way way too short. Man, they were short. Why couldn't he stop staring at her? Maybe it was the way her face looked so cute, maybe it was her button nose? Or maybe it was the way he could obviously tell she wasn't wearing a bra. The big shirt clung to some of her curves. Wait what, no. Pay attention to the movie. Movie movie movie movie. He forced himself to stare at the screen. What was he even doing? He hoped no one noticed.

Matt of course didn't, he was too busy watching people die in HD, but Katie, oh Katie definitely noticed. She had been blowing up Hunk's phone from how nervous the staring made her.

Katie: HUNK

Katie: HUNK OMG

Katie: HUNK HUNK HUNK HUNK HUNK HUNK OMMMMMMMMMMG

Hunk: Dude

Hunk: Calm down I just got done with dinner

Hunk: What is your teenage heart flipping out over now?

Katie: he was looking at me

Hunk: Oh boy. This is worse than I thought.

Katie: No! I mean, he was staring. Like he just looked me up and down for like five minutes.

Hunk: And that's bad why exactly?

Katie: I don't know, why do guys normally stare at people?

Hunk: He probably found you attractive?

Katie: WHAT? HA as IF!

Katie: There is NOTHING attractive about me Hunk!

Hunk: Don't say that. Everyone has certain things they like in people, maybe you are something that he likes.

Katie:... I don't know…. We should hang out tomorrow. Before Thanksgiving, if you have the time that is.

Hunk: Sure I have some time.

Hunk: But I am going to bed, I am going to make some cookies to bring over in the morning!

Hunk: Good night!

Katie: Good night.

This hadn't calmed her down, but finally the movie was over at least. She yawned and stretched, revealing some of her stomach. Shiro of course noticed. "You should get to bed, you seem tired." He said, smiling at her.

She blushed and nodded. She was going to say that normally, she is up way later, but the words didn't get to her. Matt looked over to Shiro and grinned.

"If your dad isn't coming into town you should stay all week so we have some bro time!"

Shiro's eyes widened, "Are you sure? I mean my dad won't be here but I don't want to intrude on your family time."

Matt laughed, "What do you mean? Everyone LOVES you Shiro, and if my mom found out you had to spend Thanksgiving alone she would go NUTS!"

Shiro smiled sheepishly, "Alright, sounds like fun then."

Katie blushed heavily and made her way upstairs, feeling her heart flutter and her stomach fill with butterflies. A whole week with Shiro here. This was going to be wild.


	3. Chapter 3

Katie woke up the next morning, her hair a mess. She did her morning ritual, check her phone, stare at the wall aimlessly while her brain wakes up, then get up and take a shower like a productive member of society. She headed drowsily through the hall to the bathroom but bumped into something. She looked up and saw shiro. "Ah shit sorry… I was going to the bathroom to take a shower n I" She yawned, "didn't mean to bump into you like that."

Shiro stared downed at the small sleepy creature in front of him, "That's okay but Katie, it's two in the afternoon… What time did you go to sleep?" He chuckled.

Katie glared and pushed him aside, "You're not my daaaaaaad….. Maybe 4 am… Who knows?" She laughed, closing the bathroom door behind her.

Shiro stood there, puzzled by the night creature. He had to get himself back together. He can't like his best friends little sister. He knows she is only 3 years younger than him, but she is still young. He's also pretty sure that is a boundary he can't cross. He heads back to Matt's room, where they had been playing video games and tries to forget.

Katie stood in the mirror, looking at her tiny figure. Was she even feminine at all? Maybe she could fit an A cup, maybe a B if she measured. She was so pale too, like paper. Sure to burn in the sunlight. She was thin, but besides that she didn't have anything going for her. Maybe her butt was okay for her size. What even makes a good butt? She doesn't know. She sighed and stepped into the shower, letting the warm water pour over her. Once done showering she hopped out real quick and headed to her room, towel wrapped comfily around her. Her phone buzzes.

Hunk: Do you still want to hang out today?

Hunk: I made your favorite, peanut butter cookies!

Katie: Of course! Especially if you went to all that extra work!

Hunk: What am I? Your cooking whore? Lol.

Katie: Well if you put it like that…. Yes!

Hunk: Hahaha D:

Hunk: Headed over now.

Katie: KK

She quickly dried her hair, cleaned up her room a bit, just so there was sitting room for them to play video games, and then gets dressed. Katie made her way down stairs to warn her parents. "Moooooom?" She called out.

"In the kitchen!" Her mom called back.

"Hey Mom, Hunk is coming over for a bit. He is bringing cookies too." She smiled at her mom.

"Oh that boy, always bringing things! He ought to be a chef at this rate!" She chuckled.

"Hmmm one of your guy friends over huh? Why don't you ask the other one to come over too? I would love to meet them both before we head back out?" Her dad asked, caressing his beard.

"Okay, I will ask. They are really nice ya know." Katie said, pulling her phone out to text Lance.

Katie: Hey, come over. Rematch on Titan Fight 5

Lance: You're gonna lose

Katie: I knew that would work

Lance: … I will still win….

"Alright he is on his way too!" Katie added, hearing a knock at the door. "There is Hunk now!" She made her way to the door and let him in. Hunk smiled and hugged her. Before she could close the door she saw Lance appear out of the corner, almost falling as he tried to stop himself. He was completely out of breath.  
"I…. WILL….. WIN" He said between short breaths. Katie knew the stakes were high because that is just how Lance is. Overdramatic. Lance walked in after catching his breath, quickly stealing a cookie before trying to head to Katie's room. She had to grab him by his hood to stop him.

"Ah ah ah. First, you have to meet my dad." She grinned.

"Awww man." Lance whispered. He followed her in the kitchen, along with Hunk. Her dad stood behind the island with his wife next to him.

"See, I told you, they are nice boys." Her mom said, looking up at him with a smile.

"Ah boys, what are your names?" Her dad smiled, nice to see they are student at the school along with his daughter.

"My name is L-Lance sir." Lance said sheepishly, not making eye contact because he felt intimidated.

"And I am Hunk, nice to meet you. I brought cookies. They are peanut butter, Katie's favorite." He set them on the island. Katie went ahead and grabbed a few to bring to her room.

"Now if we are done, we are gonna go play video games!" She smiled and pushed the two boys out of the kitchen. They followed her up to her room silently and left the two parents in the kitchen.

"Fifty bucks says she gets with Lance." Her mom smirked at her husband.

"I don't know, I always felt like she would get with Shiro. I see some chemistry between those two even though neither of them will admit it." He chuckled and kissed her on the lips.

Katie had only made space for two so Hunk sat on the bed watching as Lance and her battled it out. She, of course, won. Again, and again, and again. Lance finally gave in and crossed his arms in defeat.

"As if I even like this game, it sucks." He pouted.

"It's only because you are bad at it." She leaned over and grinned.

"No I am not. I play with my siblings all the time and I demolish every single one of them. You are just… Really really good." He huffed and glared at her.

"I thought you said you didn't like it." She teased.

"SHUT UP!" He growled as his face flushed from frustration. She burst into laughter, cackling and snorting. Her brother opened the door, giving her a weird look. Shiro towered over behind him.

"What's going on here?" Matt stared, observing the two teenage boys in his sister's room.

Katie sat up, wiping away tears from laughing so hard. "Hehehe sorry for being loud, Lance is just really bad at video games."

Hunk chimed in, "It's true, not a single time has he won without Katie going easy on him."

Lance growled, "I'm not BAD. Katie is just REALLY GOOD OKAY?"

She laughed again, "You are just mad that you can't win against me." She stuck her tongue out at him.  
Matt grinned, "You want to see someone beat her? Let me have a go at it."

Lance smirked, "Gladly." He quickly hopped on the bed and let Matt take his place. Shiro watched from the doorway.

Katie picked her favorite character and Matt picked his and they went at it. It took a half hour but she even ended up beating him. "WHAT! WHAT THE HECK! NO! HOW?" He threw the controller at the floor angrily. She picked it up and glared.

"Don't mistreat my precious like that!" She cooed at it and gave it a kiss, "It's okay baby he didn't mean to hurt you~" Hunk laughed so hard as Lance stared, grossed out.

"You.. You are just nuts." Lance said jokingly. He then smiled as he watched her and her brother fight. He thought to himself, this girl is one nutty nerd, but it's a nerd I love. He thought about that to himself. Did he actually love her or was it just a friendly love. He didn't know. He is more into the girly girls. And the sexy guys.

Shiro chuckled and smiled warmly. "Hey, let me try." He pushed Matt out of the way, sitting next to her. She shyly handed him the controller. It was her weakness. Maybe he knew it too. She picked her favorite person again. Shiro didn't really know what he was doing so he picked a random person. Katie almost laughed, he chose the weakest character. Maybe this won't be so hard. Or so she thought. It only took Shiro five minutes to demolish her. Five. Minutes.

"What. The. FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK." She yelled. How the hell could this stupid ass boy who had just played the game for the first time beat her. HOW. She was so mad she had to get up and leave. She couldn't sit, the energy was building in her tiny body. Hunk sat there stunned while Lance busted into laughter. Howling and hooting to the point that the parents were concerned. Matt high fived Shiro. He had never been so proud in his life. The queen has been kicked off her pedestal.

Shiro followed her out of the room into the hall. She was standing in a corner, head pressed against the wall. He pulled her to him by her arm, making her face him. "You okay?" He laughed.

She pouted and blushed, not looking him in the eyes. "I'm fine, I'm just so shocked. You literally picked the worst character. They are tiny and weak and I just.. How."

"Maybe tiny weak people are more valuable than you know? They have special skills that make them best and triumph over others." He made her keep eye contact, that's when he knew. He saw the shocked look in her caramel colored eyes and the bright flush on her face. He is weak. For this tiny girl who blows him away. He just wanted to kiss her but he knew he shouldn't.

Katie stood there for a moment, looking into his eyes. Unsure if he really meant that towards her, if he was just trying to make sure she didn't feel too bad about the game. It was probably the later so she smiled. "Thanks Shiro, but really, I'm not upset. It was fun playing with you!" She left his company to go back to her friends. She could feel her heart in her throat. He was so close to her, she couldn't believe it.

Shiro took this as a rejection. He thought she was probably just still young, love isn't on her mind, but boy is she on his. He was going to do his best to get him on hers. Love really wasn't something he needed with his grades and mentoring the baseball team this coming spring. No one expects to fall in love.


	4. Chapter 4

Katie's Thanksgiving ended with a nice dinner with her family and Shiro. She was anxious to get back to school, because even though she loved the time off it gave her something to do. She just had to get through Christmas and then soon it will be baseball season. She was ecstatic. The next two days flew by. She barely left her room except to watch movies with her brother and Shiro. Trying to avoid Shiro for the most part. She just got her hopes up too much and she knows it will be a long fall if it ends up not working out. Because of this she brought over Lance to take her mind off things.

Lance was chilling on her bed with her. She was letting him play story mode on a game while she worked on a robot. He noticed her rigidness and leaned against her. "Listen, I don't know how close we are. But seriously, what's up. You seem gloomy." He was really worried.

She sighed and stopped working. She then sat up, leaning back against him. "I like someone I think. A lot I think. I pretty sure he doesn't like me. So I am doing my best not to get my hopes up in case of a pitfall ya know?" Katie looked up at him sadly, giving him a sheepish smile. "Love sucks."

Lance's eyes widened. He barely noticed that she had been so sad, but now that she opened up there was so much hurt there. He couldn't believe something was hurting her. Katie always seemed so sturdy and sure of everything she did. He paused the game and hugged her tight. She nuzzled into his chest. "Who is it?" He felt an urge to beat up whoever could make her feel this way.

She sighed and clung to his clothes, "I think I like Shiro."

"Oh shit…" Lance ran his hand through her hair. "I'm sorry." He knew very well he could NOT kick Shiro's ass. Looking back on it now, he could see her reactions towards him and understand better. She has liked him for a long time, he could tell. "I have dealt with a lot of heart breaks with my sisters, do you want any ice cream? I am sure Hunk could create some food that would make you forget Shiro even EXISTS." He grinned and looked down at her.

She looked up into his eyes, hers were watering. He stared at her in awe. She was too cute for her own good. "Thanks Lance. I think I will be okay for now. It's just really rough since he has been here this whole week. You are the best though, I can always count on you and Hunk to make me feel better." She hugged him tight and nuzzled back into him.

He hugged her tight and subconsciously kissed her head. He felt as if she was his little sister whom he needs to protect. "My pequeña ave." She took the loving gesture. She needed it right now.

Lance ended up staying the night to help her out. Her brother and dad were leaving again after all, and Katie wouldn't have another reason to talk to Shiro again till Matt came home in December. Lance slept on the floor next to her bed, like a good best friend. She let her arm hang off her bed so she could hold his hand as she slept. They both stayed like that until she woke up to her alarm the next morning. She hit Lance with a pillow to wake him up. Lance is a reeeeeally deep sleeper.

"ACK!" He sat up and glared at her. She couldn't help but giggle at him, but he laughed back because her bedhead was nuts. "You idiot, look at your hair. It's a mess."

"Have you seen my life…. Or my room for that matter." She retorted. They both laughed. She got up to take a shower. "Help yourself to whatever breakfast stuff you want, I am getting in the shower."

"Don't be in there for an hour." He snapped, he didn't mean to, but this was his daily routine with his other siblings. He noticed and his eyes widened. "Ah, sorry I didn't mean to."

She laughed and rolled her eyes, "We both know I am not as girly as your sisters."

He laughed back and went downstairs. It was so quiet. Seems as if Matt and her father already left, which means Shiro probably did too. He got himself a bowl of fruity pebbles and munched, thinking about Katie. She was probably enjoying her shower right now. Hmmm Katie in the shower. Smooth pale skin, slender body, tiny bre… Oh my god. Lance's face blushed bright. Dead puppies, grandma naked, giving birth. He really didn't need that kind of problem right now. He got out his phone and texted Hunk.

Lance: I think I have a problem

Hunk: When do you NOT have a problem

Lance: Seriously? Are you just ready to sass me 24/7?

Hunk: Always. Now what is the problem?

Lance: Well I stayed the night at Katie's and uh…

Hunk: Oh my god, what did you do

Lance: I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING

Lance: Katie got really sad and I just…

Lance: I was there to comfort her

Lance: I think I might like her

Lance: And the bigger problem is that she told me she liked Shiro.

Lance: I am screwed

Hunk: …..Man

Hunk: Well…. Here is to hoping that her and Shiro don't work out then?

Hunk: I know that isn't exactly something to hope for but what else do you have?

Hunk: You can always try to woo her better than Shiro

Lance: Are you kidding? Shiro is perfect. He is LOVED by her family, he is super manly and muscular. He is so smart too. She deserves someone perfect….

Hunk: I think you are looking into this too much.

Hunk: Listen, let's just try to get through today, maybe when you are away from her more, you will realize it isn't as bad as you thought?

Lance: Okay.. I can try that

Lance finished his cereal and washed the dish. He wasn't that kind of person that just left a dish he used. He grew up in a family where everyone pulled their weight. He used the bathroom downstairs to get ready in, brushing his hair and his teeth. He got dressed in his uniform, tucking his shirt in better, straightening the tie more than usual. He has a person to impress now.

Katie had came downstairs and waited in the living room. Lance came out of the bathroom and stared at her. "Well, are you going to eat or what?" She looked at him and laughed.

"I don't really eat breakfast." This made Lance furious. Oh no, no one is going to school without food.

"You have to eat SOMETHING!" He glared and she sighed.

"Fine! I will eat a pop tart!" She smiled and grabbed one and they were out the door, walking to school peacefully. Well peaceful on Katie's end because she is oblivious to people's feelings for her. Painfully oblivious. All Lance could focus on was how her skirt swayed when she walked and how he could never see bra outlining so maybe she just didn't wear them or how her brown hair curled in all directions and she just didn't care.

They got to the school gates and she spotted Hunk. She quickly ate the pop tart, knowing if she tried to eat it two second later Hunk might hug her too hard and she would just choke and die. That would upset him, and she didn't want Hunk to ever be upset. He did though, he picked her up and squeezed her as tight as he could, like normal. When he hugged Lance she could hear bones popping. He set down Lance and laughed.

"You look well put together today Lance, did your mom finally catch you before you got out the door?" Hunk winked and Lance blushed.

"N-No I did this myself." He looked at the ground, pissed at Hunk for mentioning it. He wanted to stay on the downlow.

"You look nice!" Katie smiled, but her eyes caught a glimpse of Shiro in the distance. She looked down and started walking to the school. "C'mon let's not be late."

Hunk and Lance both gave her a worried look but followed. This was going to be a long couple of months.


	5. Chapter 5

Katie had spent the next couple of months getting herself back on track. She doesn't need feelings to get in her way. Yet, she feels something else pulling at her heartstrings. She had been practicing pitching for baseball in the school gym during their free time when Lance popped in uninvited.

"Hey Katie, sorry, I was really bored so I was going to come see how you were doing." He was stunned to see her tiny body exert so much force. She threw that ball so fast his jaw dropped, he barely saw it. She jumped at his voice and turned to him.

"Lance! God you scared the shit out of me! Anyway what's up?" She wiped some sweat off her brow and downed some water.

"Are you trying out for softball this year?" He stared at her every move, watching where her clothes clung to her sweaty body.

She scoffed and glared, "As if, I am trying out for baseball." This caused Lance to raise an eyebrow.

"But… That is only for boys." He said, confused.

She grinned, "Well I can pass, can't I? No one would know but you."

Lance sighed, "Well, Hunk too, he and I were guaranteed spots on the high school team because we did really great last year."

She frowned, "Uhg so lucky, I have to work hard while you guys get to slack off." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"With a throw like that, there is NO DOUBT you will get on the team." He smiled.

"Really?" She asked hopefully.

"Really. To prove it to you," he grabbed a bat and line himself up with her, "Try me, I was our best hitter."

She grinned and threw the ball as hard as she could. He obviously missed, but not on purpose. The momentum of the ball caused it to ricochet off the hard wall and back at her. It nailed her in the ankle and she collapsed.

"SHIT." He dropped the bat and ran up to her. It had already started to bruise because of her fair skin. "Shit shit shit."

She held back tears, "It's not that bad, I-I'm fine."

At that moment Shiro walked in. He had heard some loud noises coming from the gym and wanted to make sure no kids were getting into trouble. He dropped his things and ran over when he saw Katie on the ground crying.

"What happened!?" He said angrily, grabbing her foot gently.

She panicked and pulled her foot away, which only cause her to yelp in pain. "It's nothing! It was an accident. I threw the ball too hard and it hit the wall and nailed me. I will be fine!"

Lance, whom was also panicking hard, held her hand, "Listen, let me take you to the nurse. This looks like it could be bad."

Shiro smacked his hand away, "You have done ENOUGH, I will take her to the nurse. You just caused her to get hurt."

Lance's eyes widened and he looked down, ashamed of himself. Shiro picked her up and took her to the nurse quickly as she cried quietly. She mumbled, "Lance I am so sorry," But they were already almost to the nurse. Shiro held onto her tight.

"I don't think you should hang out with him anymore." He had a cold stare.

"Wh-what?" Her eyes widened at the thought of kicking Lance out of her life.

"He caused you to get hurt. I was literally asked to watch over you by your father and your brother. What were you two doing anyway?" He asked angrily.

"We were just playing baseball!" She snapped back, offended that Shiro is trying to parent her right now.

"I won't let you play anymore. It is too dangerous, look you might have broken your ankle today. If I catch you playing again I am going to talk to your father." He was not going to let that stupid boy put her into another situation where she could get hurt. He is going to protect her.

"NO." Katie growled and fought to get out of his grip, when she did she landed on her hurt ankle. She fell back and yelped. "You can't do that."

"What are you doing?!" Shiro tried to grab her back, still pissed.

She slapped his hand away and stood up on her own, "I won't let you take my friends away from me!"

"But he HURT YOU" He yelled at her, grabbing her arm and pulling her to him.

"And YOU are hurting me right now" She yelled back, right in his face.

That got him. He stopped and let go. "I-I'm… I'm sorry, listen. Let me just get you to the nurse's office. We can talk about this later."

She huffed, wiping away her few tears. "No… I will go myself."

He furrowed his brow and growled her name, "Katie Holt… Don't be stubborn"

She crossed her arm and glared at him.

He swept her off her feet before she could think, "You stupid idiot, you can't even walk…"

She gave up and let him at least carry her, but this definitely wasn't over. She was giving him the silent treatment. He set her on a bed once he got in there, and she did nothing but glare. He sighed and sat next to her. He was going to stay until the nurse got from her break at least, maybe just stay all together and skip his classes. He would be okay. He wants to make sure she is though.

"Leave." She finally spoke. "I don't need you here to get looked at by the nurse."

Shiro looked at her worryingly, he really did care. This look pulled some strings in her. She almost started crying again. The guy she was in love with was so worried about her and she could do nothing but be mean to him. She didn't need these feelings now. "Listen, Katie… I will give you space, but send the teacher for me once she figures out what is up. I need to make sure you are safe, and I can get you home safe too. Okay?"

She turned her head and gave a small, "Okay." to ease his worries. He left the room, as he did he saw Lance standing against the wall, waiting.

Lance barely glanced up at him, "Is she okay?"

Shiro looked down, he could tell how Lance felt about her. Lance probably knew how he felt too. He just hoped he wouldn't say anything. There seemed to be an understanding between them now. "I don't know, the nurse isn't back. She didn't want me to wait with her, she might let you though. Good luck." Shiro walked back to his class without another word.

Lance went in after Shiro left, peeping around the corner of the curtain. "Katie?"

The poor traumatized girl looked up at the cuban boy, tears streaming down her face. "Lance." She said happily.

Lance's heart fluttered at that. He sat down next to her and held her to him, letting her cry. That's exactly what she did. She cried and cried and cried, holding onto him tight as he cooed soothing words to her. "You will be alright. I won't go anywhere. I am here. You will be okay." She looked up at him with loving eyes.

"Thank you, Lance." She smiled a bit as he wiped away some of her tears. He gazed into her warm eyes, he saw a future with her in them. He just kept staring into them, till it worried her. Katie furrowed her brow, "Lan-" He cut her off with his lips. He pressed his softly against hers. It completely caught her off guard.

He kept kissing her too, as much as she would allowed. The sweet kiss turned into more hungry kisses, to needy kisses, to 'I don't want to stop' kisses. They did though, at the sound of the door opening. The nurse stepped in and walked to her station. She didn't notice the two sitting there until Katie let out a little, "Excuse me."

The nursed turned around to see two very embarrassed teenagers, a tiny girl and a lanky boy, sitting together on the bed. "What seems to be the problem today?" She decided to let the embarrassment slide and not question it at all.

Katie turned her ankle, showing the deep purple bruise. She winced a bit at that. The nurse gasped and rushed over, taking the ankle in her hand. She twisted and turned it, examining the levels of pain the teen had and coloration of the bruise, as well as the ability to twist and turn it. "So it doesn't look like it's broken. Just a sprain, you should probably take the rest of the day off today though. Take some aspirin and rest with this elevated, okay?" She smiled. "Do you have a way home?"

She nodded, "My mom can pick me up, do you mind if he helps me get my things together."

The nurse smiled slyly at the two, "Why of course, I will write a note for his class as well."

Katie smiled and thanked her. Lance helped her stand and walk. He took her to her locker and to the gym to gather her things she had left there, then to the front of the school where her mom picked her up and took her home. As soon as she got home her mom helped her up the stairs and set her up to be comfortable on her bed. She did question what happened but katie gave only few details. It was enough for her mom, she figured her daughter would tell her the rest later. She had left Katie alone after that, so she could sleep. She didn't just sleep though, she passed out cold. She ended up missing the next day too.

This left the three boys worried. Lance and Hunk decided to go over there after school, but they were stopped by Shiro on the way. Shiro looked the boys up and down before speaking. "Is she okay?"

Lance rubbed the back of his head, unable to stop thinking about their kiss yesterday. "She err.. Is fine. Just a sprain, the doctor told her to stay off of it for a day or two."

Shiro sighed in relief. "If you guys are heading over now, I will go over later. No need to overwhelm her. See ya."

Lance watched as the taller dude walked the opposite direction. Lance looked worriedly at Hunk. "He likes her…"

Hunk gulped and looked worriedly back. "Godspeed."

Lance chuckled and punched Hunk playfully. "Well I have something he doesn't."

Hunk raised his eyebrow, "And what would that be?"

Lance grinned, "Her first kiss."

Hunk gasped, "No way! Seriously?"

Lance laughed, "Yep, yesterday in the nurse's office."

Hunk laughed along with him, "Well I will give you two your space then, I will come by tomorrow if she isn't back in school. Good luck love bird!"

Lance hurried to her house, but her mom wasn't letting people visit today. She hasn't even seen her get out of her room once so she rather her have the rest she needs. Lance nodded in understanding but walked off defeated. At least he has a head start.

Shiro went ahead and went over later like he promised. He knocked on the door and Katie's mom answered. "Oh Shiro, it's nice to see you. What brings you over?"

"Hi Mrs. Holt. I was there when Katie got hurt today and I wanted to see how she was doing?" He smiled.

"Oh Okay. Well I told the other boy who came by no, but since you are family I don't think she will mind you bugging her." Mrs. Holt grinned and stepped out of the way to let Shiro by. Shiro thanked her and went up the stairs to Katie's room. He knocked at first, but with no answer, he decided to slowly enter her room. It was dark of course, nothing unexpected from this night creature. He spotted her still passed out on her bed, leg elevated with pillows. He sat on the edge of her bed and leaned over her.

"Katie?" He said, caressing her face. She was fast asleep, so he decided to take action. He leaned and gave her a small kiss on the lips. It was short and sweet, but it was enough for him. When he pulled away she started to wake up.

She opened her eyes slowly, speaking with a sleepy tone, "Shiro?" She sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes, hair a mess of course.

Shiro chuckled at her disheveled appearance. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine I guess." She moved her ankle towards her to look at it. It wasn't nearly as purple as before and she had only mild pain. "I think I can make it to school tomorrow." She smiled at him.

He smiled back, but then frowned, "Listen… I thought about it, and I am sorry for snapping at you today. I was just… really worried about you." He looked into her eyes longingly, wanting for her to realize how badly he liked her.

"It's okay, I forgive you." She grinned and patted his arm.

"Okay, just, be more careful next time okay?" He smiled and hugged her.

She was taken aback by they hug, but relished it. "I will I promise."

"Alright, I guess I will go and leave you to get more rest." He ruffled her hair and stood. "Good night." He smiled and left, closing the door behind him.

She sat there, pulling her fingers to her lips. She thought she had just been kissed before she woke up. Shiro couldn't have kissed her, could he?


	6. Chapter 6

Katie could barely sleep that night. Her heart felt heavy. Everything felt heavy actually. She felt like she was floating but sinking at the same time. Did Shiro really kiss her? Lance definitely kissed her, like a lot. It was sweet. It was also really hot. He was really hot in general. Thin and toned, obnoxious but dependable. Yet Shiro, he was just as good as well. Tall and muscular, overprotective but gentle. God what was she going to do. She couldn't get either one out of her mind. She doesn't need to be thinking about love at all. She needs to focus on succeeding, her goal from the beginning. She needs to prove her willpower, her strength, and her capabilities.

She sighed and curled into a ball, cuddling her worn dog stuffed animal that was no longer soft and cute. That's it, she wasn't going to focus on it. She will do her best to forget about love and focus on sports. If her chances are ruined because of this, they weren't right for her in the first place. Katie was finally able to rest after that.

She woke up the next morning, feeling worse than death because of her lack of sleep. That wasn't going to stop her though. She hopped out of bed quickly, almost collapsing from not standing in two days. The zombie made her way to the shower. The hot water melted the fatigue away and she stepped out feeling almost new. The teen made her way downstairs to eat breakfast, then back up to get dressed properly and then she was out the door.

Hunk and Lance of course met her at the front gate, and she got an 'oh so famous' hug from Hunk. "Ahhhhh, it's good to be back. God I was so bored." She smiled at them.

"Oh I don't even know how you entertained yourself." Hunk teased, knowing she hated being alone.

"I didn't, I slept most of the time." She laughed and gave Lance a hug too. "Thanks for helping me get my things. Also don't take was Shiro said too hard, he came to apologize to me yesterday." She patted his back.

Lance narrowed his eyes, "Oh Shiro came by? I thought your mom didn't let anyone in?"

Katie gave him a confused look, "Hmm, maybe she let Shiro in because he is family to her. I don't know I am sorry, I didn't know you came by."

Lance looked away, trying not to show his disappointment. "It's cool, I was just worried."

Hunk stood, looking between the two, thinking of how he could fix this awful mood in the air. "Listen, she is back now. So let's celebrate tonight at my house with cake"

Lance and Katie grinned, and said together "Sounds good."

Hunk was a god, as warm as the sun. Fixer of all.

She led the way into the school, everyone following right behind. Katie thought she would be able to handle it. After all, baseball was coming up soon, and she was ecstatic. When they got to their first periods the teacher seemed unusually chipper, which meant a bigger project than usual.

"Alright guys, big news. I am holding a science fair and whoever wins will go into regionals with our competing schools. I am so excited to see what you guys come up with, please submit your rough draft ideas by the end of the day today." He grinned. The whole class looked at Katie, who was obviously the best . Everyone knew her group would win. Katie was just as excited as the teacher. It was her TIME.

"Guys, I wanna make a robot. But what should it do." She pondered, rubbing her head to try to force the ideas into her.

Hunk watched, mesmerized by her silly tactics. "It should be a robot that helps us in some way."

Lance chimed in excitedly, "What if you made a robot that could go to the deepest parts of the ocean."

Katie grinned, "Although that would be AMAZING, I do not think I am that skilled. What about just a robot that can hover around and act as like, a giant search engine. Supercomputer basically."

Lance shrugged, "Seems cool too, what are you going to call it?"

Hunk rested his head on his hand, "Probably 'My Precious'" Katie glared at him, but then laughed.

"No Actually, I think I will name it Rover. It will be better than Siri and Alexa." She stuck her tongue out. She was really excited for this.

"If you make bank off of this I want in," Lance grinned.

"Fine fine. As of right now, Lance you will be in charge of thinking the most stupid questions anyone in the world could ask so I can create answers. Hunk, I will need your help with cutting and welding materials. I will focus on programming and building." She gleamed, this was going to be good.

The group went over to Hunk's after school to get started. Lance had fun thinking of ideas. He probably could get more once he went home and asked his family. Little kids are always so curious. Hunk for that matter was making blueprints of the robot. It was going to be a small triangle shaped robot that hovered. He was going all in.

Katie had codes streaming past her at the speed of light. She was programming it so whenever someone asked a question, the robot would pull a search on google, compare as many reliably sourced answers it found, then take all that information and create an answer and be able to source it. It could also do basic things like connect to other devices, play music, and turn on and off lights. Anything Alexa or Siri could do, Rover would do better.

Christmas break hit sooner than planned because of all the work they had been doing. Katie vowed not to stop until all the programming was done except some breaks few here and there. Hunk already had all the parts he needed because of Katie's father investing in their project. Lance found possibly any question he could. He was absolutely worn from the little kids clinging to him all the time now. Once you give a kid one answer, there was another question. Always. Hunk decided to throw a christmas party at her house to give them a break.

Katie had gotten up early that day. Hunk had some rules for his christmas party and she didn't want to disappoint him. She had to go buy the ugliest christmas sweater she could find, or make it, and then also find some light up antlers to make it great. Her an her mom went to a couple stores and got all the items Katie needed to look as ridiculous as possible. She had bought a mini christmas tree, a thick sweater, a christmas light necklace, an antler headband, and a light up nose.

Her mom helped her cut up the tree and glue it to her sweater to make a new christmas tree. She took the necklace and hung it on the branches that stuck out. She also super glued mini ornaments onto it. She was missing something though, she had forgotten the star for the top of the tree. She decided to steal one of her glow in the dark stars on the walls of her room and glue that instead. The sweater was PERFECT.

Hunk had arrived early at her house to set everything up. Decorations, lights, food, even presents. Don't worry, Katie had bought her own for everyone. Hunk and her mom were in the kitchen, coordinating the food. Katie's dad and brother were home as well, her dad was in the living room watching christmas movies with Matt. She put on her antlers and her nose to go surprise them with her silly outfit when the doorbell rang. She didn't think Lance was going to be over so early. She walked to the front door and opened it, and there was Shiro. He was bundled up so because of the snow, which his white tuft of hair went well with.

"Oh Shiro! Hi! Uh… Come in" She moved out of the way to let him in. He made sure to kick the snow off his boots first, slowing taking off the layers and his shoes.

"Wow Katie, you went all out huh?" He grinned, she looked so cute with those antlers and her red nose that flashed.

"H-Hunk was having a contest, and I am definitely going to win." She blushed bright, almost as red as the fake nose she was wearing.

"Haha I believe you will too. Where did you get the sweater?" He grinned and patted her back.

"I made it, I forgot to buy a real star, so I used a glow up one from my wall. It looks weird, but it just makes it more ugly" She laughed but the doorbell rang again. "Oh that is probably Lance, excuse me!" Shiro stepped further into the house, meeting Matt and Mr. Holt in the living room to catch up. Katie opened the door eagerly, excited to see what Lance had come up with for a sweater.

Lance stood there with a grin, he hadn't worn anything over his sweater in fear of breaking it so he looked cold. His face went even more flushed when he saw how cute she was. "Wow, your idea was way better that mine." He was wearing a green sweater that had two real christmas balls hanging from it, with "BIG BALLS" written on the top.

This got her, Katie laughed so hard she had to sit down on the floor. She knew it was going to be great. Lance stepped in and close the door so she didn't get cold and took off his shoes. "Well then, it seems you like it. Too bad, Hunk won't be able to give either of us hugs." He helped Katie back on her feet and gave her a loving look that caused her to blush. She had tried her best to keep the romance out, but christmas was the time TO be romantic.

"Y-yeah he won't be able to. At least he will be impressed." She took his hand and brought him to the kitchen so Hunk could see the both of them.

Surprisingly, her mom was the one who laughed the hardest at Lance's sweater. "HONEY, you HAVE to come see this." She called out for her husband, but Matt and Shiro followed.

"My boy, that is HILARIOUS" Mr. Holt patted Lance on the back which made him blush. Matt lost his shit though. Shiro was mainly laughing at the fact that Matt was wheezing on the floor. Mr. Holt looked at Katie's too, smiling wide. "My dear girl, you look cute as ever."

Katie grinned and gave her dad a side hug so she didn't mess up her sweater. She could probably shank someone with these branches. Hunk grinned, it was time.


	7. Chapter 7

"Dinner everybody, everything is already set up at the table." Hunk led everyone that way, bringing the rolls that had just come out of the oven. Hunk and Lance had set next to Katie, Shiro and Matt on the other side, and Mr. and Mrs. Holt at the end. Matt and her father went on about their adventures in France, how the culture is pretty nice there and how he met other exchange students. Mr. Holt bragged about how willing the students were about learning from him and how he was everyone's favorite. When it came time to Katie to brag, she went on and on about the robot she was building. Lance and Hunk chimed in at different times when she forgot little details or some cool features. Her father was so proud and Matt was so impressed.

Dinner ended quickly and everyone retired to the living room with eggnog or hot chocolate. Katie put on rudolf for everyone to watch, because she had to. She was obviously cosplaying rudolf today, it would be a crime to NOT watch the movie. During this, it was presents time. There was an hoard of presents underneath the tree that everyone had brought. She decided to do friend presents first. She first gave Lance and Hunk to similar boxes. And then each had a different box. They opened up the similar ones together. They were baseball hats that matched.

"I have one too so we can all match!" She smiled, "Now open up the other ones." Lance had gotten a blue scarf that matched his eyes.

"Holy shit this is so cool. It's got a cool looking lion face at the end too! Thanks Katie." He gasped and threw it on immediately. She grinned at that and then nodded to Hunk. He opened the present, gasping at the advanced pastry arts kit.

"This is awesome Katie! Thank you. Open yours now." He handed her a small box. This intrigued her. She didn't think Hunk would be the type to buy her jewelry. When she opened the box, she just stared at it. It was a necklace with a mini replica of the robot they were working on. "It took so many small details, but I welded it myself."

"Hunk this…. This is so great I love it," She smiled, almost tearing up.

Lance felt scared to give her the gift he bought, but he did anyway. "H-here's mine to you."

It was a small wrapped case, it felt like a movie or a game, knowing Lance, it was probably a game. She tore the paper quickly and it was exactly what she thought it was, Titan Fight 6, extended edition with extra quests. "OH MY GOD LANCE THIS LITERALLY JUST CAME OUT HOW DID YOU GET THIS?" She gleamed up at him.

He chuckled and looked away, happy with her reaction, "I had been planning to get it for you for a while, so I saved up and preordered it. Stood at the doors from 5pm to 6am to make sure I got it in time." She squealed and gave him the best hug she could with her spikey shirt and his ballsy one.

The rest of the night went by nice, her dad and brother exchanged gifts with her and they spent the rest of the time watching movies. Katie's parents let the boys stay over as well. She decided to sleep down in the living room with them. Hunk was dead asleep on the big couch, she was settled in on the little one, and lance slept on the floor next to her. Katie woke in the middle of the night to hear someone rustling in the kitchen. She got up and headed over there to see Shiro pouring a glass of water. "Hey, couldn't sleep?" She whispered and walked up to him.

He froze for a minute, not expecting her. He set down his glass and leaned against the counter. "Not really, holidays always have me really excited."

Her eyes widened, "Oh shoot, I forgot to give you your present earlier." She rushed over to the tree and then back to him, handing him a neatly wrapped box.

He looked at her surprised, "Katie you didn't have to."

She grinned, "But I did, so take the box."

He sighed and smiled, taking the box from her. There was a long black scarf inside with green and purple designs at the bottom. He loved it. "It's great Katie. I am sorry I didn't get anything for you."

She shook her head, "It's okay, as long as you wear it, you can make it up to me like that." He blushed, his heart racing. He stood up properly and pulled her to him, hugging her tight.

"Thank you, I will wear it as much as I can." He pulled her chin up so she made eye contact with him. He couldn't help himself, staring into those gleaming eyes, he felt his heartbeat quicken. Before he knew it, he was kissing her. He felt his mind go fuzzy as his lips met hers.

Katie for that matter almost screamed. She was sure her heart was going to stop. Her body went numb and she pushed into the kiss, raising to her tippie toes. Her arms slid around his shoulders, which allowed her to pull him more to her. Shiro loved that, he loved her eagerness. His hands were around her waist, then they might have slid down to grab her ass.

When she pulled away from the kiss, her head was pounding. It really happened. She got to kiss Shiro. Shiro wanted her just as much as she wanted him. Her heart ached. She loves him. She also loves Lance. Shiro may be her long time crush, but Lance was her best friend. Shiro gave her one more peck before winking at her and heading upstairs. Katie was left there, heart aching and head spinning. Once she regained herself she walked back to the couch, accidentally waking Lance by stumbling over him. "Shit" She whispered, falling on top of him.

Lance jolted at the sudden person falling on to him, but laughed when he saw Katie's disgruntled face. "Wow, did you fall from heaven?"

She blushed and stuck her tongue out at him, "Shut up. I am sorry for falling on you."

Lance smirked, "Did you fall ON or fall FOR me? Both are good I just like to distinguish."

She laughed and smacked him with her pillow, "Stop being cute."

Lance sat up and wiggled his eyebrows at her, "Oh I am cute?"

She blushed heavily, "NO! Shut up!"

Lance wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her onto his lap, "That's not what you just said."

She stuttered over her words, completely flustered. "Y-you know w-what I meant!"

Lance leaned in close to her face, narrowing his eyes with a sly smile, "Do I know?" He pressed his lips against hers, one hand sliding through her soft brown hair, pulling her into the kiss even more.

Katie wasn't surprised, after all, they did kiss before, but who knows where it could have gone if the nurse didn't stop them. She didn't care either. Lance rolled his tongue against hers, wanting so badly to have more of her, to taste all of her. To be the one to take her virginity, to be the one making her moan in the night. He pulled her hips against his, grinding lightly against her. He had a hardon and he needed her to know it was just for her. This caused her to gasp into the kiss. She pulled away, panting lightly. "L-Lance I…"

He smiled, "I know it's okay, we don't have to. Just know this is what you do to me. Now get back to bed, I will take care of it." She crawled off him and onto the couch, her face brighter than a tomato. Lance walked shyly off to the bathroom.

Once in, he locked the door behind him, pulling out his cock quickly. He was only semi hard, but it was enough to drive him nuts. He thought about Katie, naked in front of him. Taking his cock in her small mouth. He started jerking himself, keeping pace to how he imagined her sucking him off. Her small tongue would roll along the head, and he would have to fight the urge to shove himself deep into her throat. He finished with her looking up at him with lustful eyes as he finished in her mouth. Lance panted as he cleaned himself up and went back to lay next to her. It seemed that she was already asleep.

She wasn't though, she had pretended so she didn't have to look at him, knowing he just masturbated in her bathroom. She tried so hard not to think about what he looked like naked, or how long and big he was. Katie sat there, frustrated. Sexually frustrated that is. God how was she going to face anyone tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

She barely slept that night, tossing and turning, looking down at Lance time to time. Katie was pissed to see him sleeping so soundly. Does he know he ruined her? What about Shiro, he wrecked her too. She thought about the two of them all night. What her life would be like if she started dating either of them. What if she married them? Would they have kids? Would they buy a white picket fence in a suburban neighborhood, get a dog and go to PTA meetings? Or would they get an apartment and live humbly next to each other with lots of passions and hobbies.

Katie finally conked out a little after 7am, only to be woken up by Hunk at 10am. He had made them all breakfast. The french toast stacks were taller than her. Matt and Shiro came down to eat as well, Hunk made enough to feed even Lance's family. Speaking of Lance, he walked into the kitchen after Shiro, leaning his whole body over Katie, resting his head on the top of hers. "I need moooore sleeeep." He groaned like a zombie. This gesture irritated Shiro, he wanted to pull Lance off of her.

Katie wanted to glare at him, knowing she felt three times as worse as he did. "We can go back to sleep after we eat but first we are going to enjoy Hunk's nice breakfast that he spent hours making for us."

Hunk blushed, "Ahhh it wasn't hours, maybe just one, no big deal."

Matt grabbed a load of french toast and went back upstairs. Shiro thanked Hunk, and glared at Lance a bit. Katie was going to be his and Lance was going to learn.

Katie, Hunk and Lance ate their toast in the living room, playing more christmas movies. She had sandwiched herself between Hunk and Lance. She loved being surrounded by her two best friends. After she ate they all cuddled together, Katie fell asleep basically on top of Hunk, and Lance on top of her. It was absolutely adorable. Katie didn't wake up till later in the afternoon, Hunk had left but somehow was so gentle leaving it didn't wake up the other two. So she was laying there now with Lance on top of her, nuzzling in her chest. She blushed a bit, her heart beating faster. She decided to leave him be and start playing with his hair.

That woke the teen boy unfortunately. He had slept too much, thus making himself more tired. He looked at her from her chest, hugging her tighter so she knew he was awake. Katie looked back at him, staring into his intense blue eyes. They were full of so many possibilities. She saw endless futures in them. Lance pushed himself up to give her sweet chaste kiss. "You are so beautiful, do you know that?"

She blushed deeply but felt her heart sunk. If things kept going at this pace she would have to choose soon and she didn't feel ready. "And you are hotter than you realize." She winked at him.

"Of course I realize that, I am AWESOME." He nuzzled into her neck as she kept running her hands through his brown locks of hair. Things were silent and sweet. Katied loved it, she loved the calm cuddles, she loved feeling his chest rise and fall, she loved him. It was such a nice feeling to have someone in so much of your space but you just aren't bothered at all.

She almost fell right back asleep but jolted when she started to hear Matt and Shiro come down the stairs. Katie quickly kicked Lance off of her. "OW!" Lance yelped, falling to the floor.

She knew her brother would probably flip, but Shiro would flip even more. "Hey sis, I am going out with Shiro tonight, see you later." He waved goodbye and the two left. Before Shiro did, he gave both the teens looks, one more loving than the other.

Katie sighed in relief once they left. "Sorry. My brother would have flipped out. I didn't want to be banned from seeing you if he told my parents." She helped Lance back up onto the couch.

He glared at her for a second before grinning. "You can make it up to me~"

She blushed, "And how would I do that exactly."

Lance didn't think she would actually be up for it, he was taken aback, deciding to think hard about his answer. He could fully confess and ask her out, he could just keep the touch and go basis and make this moment a little more touch than go, or he could just dare her to do something silly. He mulled it over in his mind.

"I want you to…. I want you to come over to my house tonight and stay the night." He smiled, he decided to take things slow. Katie meant a lot to him, and he didn't want to mess things up.

Her eyes widened. She had been expecting the worst, but Lance had a way of pulling through when she needed it. "Yeah I could totally do that."

He pulled her into his lap, resting his hands on her hips, "There will be lots of kids and there will be lots of people, do you think you can handle it?"

"I can handle you can't I?" She grinned. She pressed her lips against his, she wanted to be the one who was weak this time, she wanted so badly to give. That's all it took for either of them. They were alone, unsupervised, they were like dogs without horses, running wild. They kissed for awhile, hands wandering over each other's bodies. Lance pulled away first, looking deeply into her eyes.

"Do you want to…?" He asked shyly, he definitely wanted. The Cuban boy just also really wanted Katie to be comfortable. He wanted her to be ready. He so badly wanted her in general.

The girl blushed, thinking it over. What if they just tried something small. What if they couldn't stop themselves. What if she got pregnant. There were a lot of what if's rolling about in her mind. "Lets…. Wait… For later tonight, and then we can try something."

Lance nodded and kissed her neck, holding onto her tight. "You better go get your things together then."

Katie laughed, "You have to let go first."

Lance grumbled and released her, "Fiiiiiiiine"

She got up and gathered some important things like her computer, sleeping clothes, and then bundled herself up for the walk. When she came downstairs again Lance was dressed, wearing the new scarf Katie had bought him. It made her smile. "Are you ready?" She held his hand.

"Ready," He smiled back at her and led the way. It was a bit of a walk to his house, but she didn't mind. They talked about video games, school, and the robot they were building. She had known which house was his because you could hear kids screaming from inside. When she entered, kids zoom past Lance, a few actually screamed when he came home and attempted to climb him.

Two girls came down the stairs, picking up one of the kids. She assumed they were his sisters. The girl who picked up the kid came up to Lance, "Hey who's your chicka there? The one you have been telling me about?"

Lance blushed, "Yeah that's Katie, she is staying the night. Katie, this is my sister, Marie. The girl behind her is her girlfriend." The smaller girl in the back waved. "This is her baby too, Lil Rosaline." Lance gave the baby a little kiss before giving his sister a hug.

Katie smiled and waved to everyone, "Hi, nice to meet you guys."

Another kid came down, running up to Lance, "LANCE I MISSED YOU"

Lance laughed and hugged her, "Hey princess, did ballet go well today?"

The little girl grinned up at him, "Yeah! Look at what I can do!" She showed him the new move she had learned that day, Lance of course clapped politely.

"Wow very good, you will be the best ballerina one day. Everyone will say, 'Oh wow, did you see miss Sophia's performance today, it was spectacular.'" He played along, he really loved his family.

Lance's grandma walked over, "How rude of you Lance," She hit him on the head with newspaper, he yelped at that. " You should have introduced us. Sorry about my grandson, he is still learning his manners. What is your name dear?" She smiled at Katie.

Katie smiled back, "I'm Katie. It's a pleasure to meet you."

The grandma smirked, "Do you want to see his baby pictures."

Lance was furious, "GRANDMA NO"

Katie grinned, "Grandma YES"

Lance glared at her, knowing it was too late, the chain of events had already begun. Katie and his grandma sat at the table going over the numerous photos while he leaned back on the kitchen wall, fuming. A beautiful lady came busting through the house, she held groceries and pizza boxes in one hand, mail and keys in the other while talking on the phone. Katie assumed this was Lance's mother. He had taken the pizza boxes from her and his sisters put away the groceries while she sifted through the mail. It took her a moment to realize Katie was there.

"Oh! Lance, why didn't you tell me you were bringing a girl over. Hi, I am Lance's mom," She shook Katie's hand. 'Sorry I am a bit busy at the moment, we can talk more later," She left the room with a wink and the kids piled in, destroying the pizza. Lance was able to snatch up some for Katie and him.

"So how have you liked it so far." He grinned. He lived in a world of chaos, there was never any downtime except for bedtime. Katie loved seeing it, she loved seeing the busy bodies, the sibling love, and the kids playing. She had a small family, so she didn't know what it was like.

"I love it. It's interesting." She grinned.

They ate their slices of pizza and listened to his grandma rant before retiring to Lance's room. Since he was the only teenage boy, he got a room to himself. She was at least relieved about that. She collapsed on his bed, tired from the interaction. Lance climbed on as well, laying with her. They cuddled for a while, both drifting off.


	9. Chapter 9

Katie woke up later that night, the clock by his bed read two am. She yawned and stretched. The movement caused Lance to stir. He pulled her up against him and gave her a sleepy kiss. "Good morning," He said in his sexy sleepy voice.

She laughed at him, "We should be saying good night."

He sat up and grabbed her, bringing her into his lap so he could nuzzle into her neck. Katie blushed but just wrapped her arms around his. "Did you sleep well?" He asked.

She snorted, "Well up until now, we honestly should get back to sleep anyway."

He smirked against her neck, "I had other ideas." This caused her heart to skip a beat.

"Oh? And what would that be." She blushed, keeping her gaze fixated on the bed.

"I would like to try… Some things, with you… If that's okay." He squeezed her, wanting her to know how much her consent meant to him.

She hesitated, mulling it over in her mind. "I am not to sure if I am committed enough as you are about me." She didn't ever want to let him down if things didn't work out.

"I know… I know you like Shiro, and I know Shiro likes you, and I know that Shiro is so much better than I am. I just.. I at least want to try, this doesn't have to be a for sure thing. I know you have liked him for a really long time. I want to try my best to be better than him." He sighed, rubbing her stomach.

Katie's heart ached and ached. He really did care so much about her. She cared about him too, so she made up her mind. "We can try it, but I can't guarantee that it will last forever. I care about both of you. I just need time to make up my mind. As far as this goes, yes, let's try it."

That's all the boy needed, his hands were sliding up her shirt and down into her shorts. He started kissing her neck, sucking till she had little red spots everywhere. He palmed her chest, it was small, but he loved those lil biscuits. Her tits were so perky, he loved it.

Katie blushed, he was just all over her at once. Hands sliding softly against her skin, she relished the gentle touches. Her favorite is when he played with the edge of her panties, fingers dancing around the skin there, waiting for her okay. Once she gave it, she felt his hand push in further, exploring her. A finger first rubbed against her clit which cause her to gasp. He then pushed down further, running his fingers along her wet entrance. "F-fuck Lance.."

Lance loved every little noise she made. He watched the signs of her body, hands trembling, back arching, feet curling in, trying to ensure she felt good. He pulled his hand out and pushed his fingers to her lips. She opened her mouth eagerly, sucking on them and adding some moans just to tease him. Lance could feel himself getting hard against her, he needed to at least control himself till she was ready.

When he felt like his fingers were lubricated enough, he removed them from her mouth. She left spit trail to his fingers, hoping it was hot. It definitely was. Lance pressed them back against her pussy, but only slid one in. It was a bit of a strange feeling. Katie had played with herself before, but it was so different with someone else. It was just so much better.

Lance didn't exactly know what he was doing, he had seen enough porn to know how to start, but besides that he was lost. He wasn't a porn star, he was just a teenage boy with a hot sexually frustrated girl in his lap and he himself has a huge boner pressing into her back. Katie noticed his lack of knowledge and pressed her hand against his, guiding him into making her feel good. "Ahh~ L-Like this."

Lance watched over her, seeing her please herself with him just made him that much harder. He could feel his cock twitch when she moaned. He added another finger and she emitted a cute whimper that made his head pound from frustration. Katie was loving it. She pushed his fingers deeper into her, arching her back when he curled his them. "Ah-ahh fuck!"

He had to cover her mouth, there were a lot of kids here, he didn't need anyone getting any idea of what they were doing. "God you are so hot, but we need to keep it down." She nodded, giving him a look of apology. Her body felt hot and she craved more of him. Katie pulled his fingers out of him and switched her position, lining her face up with his boxers.

"Can I?" She smirked, knowing he wouldn't say no, but consent was important. He nodded enthusiastically. She pulled down his pants and pulled out his cock. She had never done this before, but she had also watched her fair share of porn, even read a couple of fanfics. How hard could it be? Lance was pretty big in her hands. He was already dribbling precum from how incredibly horny he was. She could literally have him begging at this point.

She smeared the precum along the top, working her hands up and down awkwardly, trying to get into the feel of it. Katie ran her tongue along the boy's cock, sucking here and there. Lance let out a breathy moan, watching her intently. She took the head in her mouth, taking her time to make sure things felt good. The teen girl first sucked there, working her tongue all around the head of his cock.

Lance gripped the sheets, trying so hard to not force her head down. As much as he would love to fuck her face, they weren't at that point yet. She slowly took more in, figuring out how to line her jaw and how to hide her teeth. Once she found a comfortable combination she quickened her pace. She held onto his hips as she sucked more, not too sure if she liked the taste. It was oddly fleshy, but it was so hot. She had a pretty big dick in her mouth and she was doing good for her first time she thought.

Lance definitely thought she was, he ran a hand through her hair. He felt the pressure build and build. He lost it when she looked up at him with her lustful brown eyes. He thought it was so hot. Katie could feel him tremble underneath her. It made her body feel hotter. Lance could barely warn her, he spilled into her mouth. Katie pulled away, forcing herself to swallow it. It was so salty. "Shiiiit I am so sorry… I meant to warn you but I just… Sorry." He rubbed the back of his neck.

He didn't think he would cum that quickly. Just the look she had sent him overboard. He panicked a bit, unsure of how to finish her off right. She noticed that. "It's okay… wanna eat me out?" It felt weird asking, but Lance looked as if he had no idea what to do next. Lance switched his position so he could line himself up with her pussy. She blushed, feeling so vulnerable. Once Lance was comfortable she straddled his face. He kissed her inner thighs, easing her anxiety about the position.

"You're okay, just ease yourself down. I will handle the rest." He smiled, he tried to push off the anxiety as well. There was a lot of pressure for the both of them to make everything great. She did as he said, and he licked one long swipe up her cunt.

"Ah!" She gasped. He tongue was so hot against her, it felt really good. He took this as a sign to keep going. He licked along her lips and around her entrance. "U-Up!" She begged, wanting him to focus on her clit. When he did she began to tremble, one hand on the headboard, the other in his hair. He drew out long moans from her, it was an amazing experience. He could see her pleasured facial expressions with each of his moves. It didn't take long for her to cum, and when she did she whined his name. "Laaaance." If heart eyes were real he definitely had them. She panted heavily, collapsing next to him.

He pulled her against him, kissing her sweetly. Katie blushed and kissed back, nuzzling into his neck. He laid with her. He fell asleep like that effortlessly, but the situation left her up again. That was hot and all, but it was missing something. Katie thought long and hard about it. To her dismay, the answer was surprisingly easy. Although she liked Lance, she didn't love him the way her loved her. She felt awkward now, laying in his arms. She had to moved.

The feeling of dread was growing deep within her, she wiggled out from Lance's grasp, careful not to wake him. Then got dressed, quickly. She needed to leave. God why did she do that. Katie couldn't stay with him, but she didn't want to go home, it might wake her mom and there would be questions. She was desperate. Katie ran out of his house, disheveled and panicked. She tried calling Hunk, but that boy must have his phone on silent, so she went with the only other person she could think of.


	10. Chapter 10

Shiro woke up at 4am with a call from Katie. He had only given her his number a long time ago for emergencies, so maybe she butt dialed him? He answered groggily, "Katie?" He could hear her trying not to cry on the other end.

"S-Shiro… Can I c-come over?" She tried to control her breathing, but she was currently a few blocks away from Lance's house with her things in the cold.

Shiro's mind was processing things slow, "Come over?….Yeah? What's wrong?"

She didn't want to tell him exactly what happened, "I was just at Lance's and something went wrong and I don't want to go home and Hunk won't answer his phone." Shiro sat up fast, realizing the direness of the situation.

"Katie," His voice got stern, "Where are you?"

"I-I'm a few blocks away from Lance's house. He uh… -hic- lives on the west side, not too far from the school." She glared at the ground, she was being so stupid right now. Why did she agree to do anything with Lance. It was obviously too soon and she has gone too far to go back.

"Stay there, I am on my way." Shiro hung up, quickly getting up, running out of his house as fast as he can, not even throwing on his coat. Before he knew it he was speeding down the street.

Katie sighed in relief when she saw a car pull up, even more relieved when she saw Shiro's face behind the wheel. He rolled down the window and motioned for her to get in. She did gladly. The girl threw her stuff in the back and hopped in the front seat, not even bothering to put on her seatbelt, she really just wanted to curl up so she could get warm again. Her hands and feet were basically frozen because she was out there for a while.

Shiro started to drive off silently, but he couldn't hold his questions, "Soooo, do you want to talk about what happened?"

The girl stared out the window, trying to keep herself from crying more. "I-I… I don't know.."

Shiro looked at her disheveled appearance, and the marks on her neck and put two and two together. "He didn't hurt you did he?"

That struck a chord in her, of course he didn't hurt her. He was nothing but passionate and gentle. She didn't feel it though, and because of that she felt awful. This is what was killing her, she felt like she betrayed him. Like she only took advantage of him for the moment, and she did. She literally left him, she didn't even stay. "N-No he didn't hurt me..

Shiro watched her, concerned. They got back to his house pretty quickly. He grabbed her things like a gentleman and showed her the way inside. He set her things next to the couch and pulled her into a tight hug. She grabbed a hold of his shirt and let it out. She cried and cried and cried. God she felt so awful.

Shiro played with her hair, trying to calm her down. Once the rough of it was done, he pulled her apart from him, leaning down to kiss her forehead. "Do you want to take a bath? Or maybe have some tea? You really should get a bath, you need to warm up."

Katie looked up with her cute teary eyes, giving a nod. "I… I think that would be good, yeah."

He smiled and set up the bath for her and brought her a new shirt and a pair of drawstring shorts. "Go ahead and get in, tea will be done for you when you get out."

She nodded silently, taking the clothes and a towel into the bathroom with her. Once she shut the door she looked in the mirror, looking at her pathetic reflection. She was a mess. There were dark circles under her eyes and they were also red from her crying. Her nose and cheeks were red as well from being in the cold too long. The girl couldn't stare at herself long, she quickly got in the bath. The warm water seemed to burn her skin but she let it. She felt disgusting.

Once she cleaned herself up a bit, but there was a knock at the door. "Katie, close the curtain, I want to come in and talk to you." Shiro waited a moment for her to do that and then stepped in, closing the door behind him. He sat on the toilet lid, quiet for a moment before speaking up. "Listen, I want you to tell me what happened. You don't have to go into detail, I just… Feel like this is a big issue. I want to make sure you are safe."

She did her best to collect her thoughts. "Lance invited me over to stay the night. Things were nice, his family was nice, and we went to bed. We woke up later… And uh.." She took a deep breath, blushing, "We tried, things… And it wasn't bad. But I figured out I didn't like him. And I am scared I ruined things. I literally left. I don't know what I am going to say to him. I fucked up really bad." She almost started crying again.

Shiro sat and listened to her patiently, sipping some tea. He couldn't believe Lance took it there, or that they decided to do it so quickly. He chuckled at the teenage drama. "Listen Katie, it will be fine. Things like this blowover, especially in high school. I am sure if Lance likes you as much as he says he does, he will get over it. Tomorrow will be another day and things will pass by." Shiro smiled, sipping more tea.

Katie felt most of her worries melt away. For some reason talking to Shiro had that effect on her. She thinks it was because he was so smart and wise, he just knew what to say. There was still one thing, "What do I say to him though, he is going to ask!" She ran her hands through her wet hair worriedly.

Shiro sat and thought, he wanted to help her. He combed through things he knew about her, her family, and about girls. Then he got it. "Listen, I have an idea. Tell him you started your period and didn't have any of your stuff. You would HAVE to go home then, and then when things die down you can tell him you just aren't interested anymore."

Katie smiled to herself, "That might work… Thanks Shiro."

He grinned, glad he could help her. He did feel a bit selfish. She had just had sex with another dude and here he was sitting in the bathroom while she is naked in the shower. Lance would be pissed if he knew. "It's cool Katie, we all have rough times like this. Listen, I am going to leave, your tea is in here waiting for you."

Katie's eye widened and she stood up quickly, pulling the curtain around her to hide her body while she reached for shiro's shirt, stopping him. "Wait!" She didn't exactly know why she did that, but she had to make something up, asap.

Shiro blushed and stared back at her.

"U-um sorry, just I… Um… Please don't tell anyone about this… Not even Matt." She blushed bright red.

Shiro smiled back at her and averted his gaze, "I won't, I promise."

She let him go after that. Once he was gone she stepped out of the shower. Katie felt so much better. The girl dried herself off and put on the clothes Shiro had given her. They smelled of him. That made her blush more, she loved it to be honest. The shirt went way past her waist, almost covering up the shorts she had. She grabbed her old clothes and her tea and walked out.

Shiro was waiting on the couch, looking quite sleepy. She dropped her stuff by her backpack and sat with Shiro, leaning against him. He laid his arm across her shoulders. "You okay now?" He looked down at her with a sleepy stare.

She smiled and sipped at her tea, "Yeah, thank you so much Shiro." He ruffled her messy wet hair.

"Not a problem, I will sleep out here on the couch, you can have my bed." He smiled lovingly down at her.

She gasped, "N-No it's okay I can sleep on the couch!"

He shook his head and picked her up, bringing her to his room and letting her fall into the plush bed. "Nope, you have had a rough night, you need some decent sleep. I will be okay. Good night." Shiro kissed her head before leaving, turning out the light for her.

Katie sighed and got herself situated on the bed. It didn't take as long as she thought, the fluffy pillows, the soft blanket, and Shiro's smell had her whisked away before she knew it. It really was a long night.


	11. Chapter 11

Katie woke up late in the afternoon, feeling a bit refreshed for the nice sleep she had. She had sat up, rubbing at her hair that was sticking in all different directions because she fell asleep with it wet. She hadn't remembered anything much from last night, but it was slowly coming back to her when she realized this wasn't her room. That's right, this definitely wasn't her room, it wasn't lance's either. She had went over to Shiro's. Oh god.

She could feel all the stress come back to her at once, as if she just got slapped in the face. "Ooooh my god," She groaned and rubbed her face. Katie felt so stupid for having Shiro know about all that personal stuff. A knock at the door caused her to jolt.

"Katie… Are you up?" Shiro said from the other side, resting his hand on the door. He was worried about her.

She got up and opened the door, looking worse for the wear. She was in his shirt that was WAY too big for her that almost covered her shorts. Shiro looked way better than her even though he took the couch last night. He was in a tank that clung to his muscles and long pj pants. She blushed because he looked good like that. "Y-yeah I am up…"

He sighed in relief and pull her against him, giving her a tight hug. "I was so worried…. Would you like some pancakes?" He stared down at her caramel colored eyes, they shine even brighter in the sun, he loved them.

Katie stared back into his eyes and blushed. Her heart skipped a beat. He was so genuinely happy, he cared so much. "Why?" She accidentally said that aloud.

Shiro raised an eyebrow, "Cause pancakes are delicious? And you need to eat, plus I want to make you at least something." He smiled and ruffled her hair and gave her a big squeeze before pulling away to go start the pancakes.

Katie thought about it, he did like her. At least she thought he liked her, he did kiss her once. He even grabbed her ass. Shiro seems easy enough to talk about it with, maybe she will try. She grabbed her phone and followed him into the kitchen. Oh shit, she forgot about texting Lance. She checked her messages and she had 3 missed calls and 18 messages. Some were from Hunk, some were from Lance.

Lance: Katie?!

Lance: What's wrong?

Lance: Where are you?

Lance: Did I do something wrong?

Lance: Please…

Lance: Tell me what I did wrong…

Katie: Sorry! I ended up having…. Girl problems.. Ya know?

Katie: I didn't have anything to help so I went home early in the morning..

Katie: I meant to send you a message but I passed out afterwards

Katie: I am so sorry…

Lance: Oh thank god

Lance: I was so fucking worried

Lance: I am so glad you are safe

Lance: Also you don't have to say girl problems, you can just say period, I have like 8 millions sisters remember?

Katie: Oh yeah, you probably did have stuff to help me..

Katie: Sorry I didn't think of it

Lance: It's okay, wanna hang out again today?

Katie: I honestly want to have a day with my brother

Katie: I really miss him

Katie: Sorry

Lance: It's cool, text me whenever tho

Katie: Kk

Hunk: Yoo sorry I was fast asleep

Hunk: You okay?

Hunk: Oh shit Lance just sent me a billion messages

Hunk: Are you okay?

Katie: Yeah uh… I left because I had a panic attack

Katie: I told Lance it was because I had my period

Katie: But I realized I didn't love him

Katie: But we had sex and now he has other expectations

Katie: I feel like shit

Hunk: Oh my god…

Hunk: This is certainly… A development.

Hunk: Did he take the excuse?

Katie: Yeah actually… I think

Hunk: You will need to tell him eventually.

Katie: I will…

Hunk: Okay as long as you promise. He is my friend too you know? I have to protect both of you

Katie: Yeah I understand.

Katie: I will try to do it before break.

Katie had sat on the counter and watched Shiro hum and make the pancakes for her. He was wiggling to music and flipping the pancakes perfectly. She smiled, he was so cool.

Shiro finished up the pancakes for the both of them and did his dishes real quick. When he turned around he was startled to see her there, on the counter. He smiled and leaned over her. "Were you there the whole time?" He pushed his head against hers, giving her an eskimo kiss.

She blushed, "Hehe, yeah I was. I see you like to dance." Katie smiled.

Shiro blushed at that, he didn't intend for her to see that, "Ha… Yeah I guess I was being a bit weird."

She shook her head, "No it's cute, I like it. It's so something you would enjoy."

He laughed, "I guess it totally does sound like something I would do."

Katie swooned at his smile, he normally has so much on his shoulders with being a student president, the host of a club, and captain of different sports. "I love your smile."

His eyes widened and he blushed, he didn't expect that. It left him a bit starstruck, "I-I… Uhm…" He didn't see that coming, she was more suave than he thought.

Katie took this as her chance. "Shiro I want to talk to you… Listen I really really like you. I know I just had sex with Lance last night, but I have honestly liked you for a really long time. I don't know if you like me or not, or just feel bad. I just want to know how you feel."

Shiro just stared. His felt his heart pound in his chest, he didn't think he would be having this conversation with her just yet. "I uh…" He hesitated.

She took that as a rejection, "N-No it's okay Shiro, I understand. You don't have to say anything more." She tried to push him away so she could get down, but he didn't move.

"You didn't even listen to me." Shiro glared.

Katie blushed and zipped up.

His gazed softened, "I like you too. I don't think I have liked you as long as you have me, but I definitely like you now. I like you Katie." His heart was skipping beats but he needed to take control of the situation, he needed to be the more experienced wise one. He needed to always know what to do.

She felt like she couldn't breathe. She has never been so happy. Her hands were moving before she knew it. They pulled him close, roaming over his body, and feeling his muscles. Her body pressed into his and she kissed him. Soft pink lips pressing against chapped ones.

Shiro was taken aback. He didn't feel like he should be doing this. Like he loved her, and wanted her, but he felt like he was taking advantage of her. He tried to pull away but Katie was determined to kiss him. So he let her. He let his hands roam. He had one on her hip that pulled her close against him, the other was grazing her lower back. Her skin was so smooth. She was so delicate underneath his huge body. He pressed more into the kiss, parting her lips with his tongue.

This was paradise for Katie. She could feel her brain fogging up. All she could think about was more, kissing him more, loving him more, and getting more. She rolled her tongue against his. It was hot, and wet and sloppy. She loved it. She grasped as his arm and pulled away. "Shiro… I-I.. Can we?"

Shiro panted lightly, his face was flushed from how turned on he was. He shouldn't be doing this but his mind was becoming cloudy. He was making choices that weren't right. Or were they? She wanted it, she really really wanted it. Should he? Could they? What if he hurts her? His mind was filling with thousands of thoughts and he was having trouble sorting them. He was pulled back to reality when he felt Katie grind her hips against his. He bit back a moan, he was so hard. "I-I have conditions."

Katie nodded enthusiastically. "What what?"

He sighed, "After this you should get on birth control. Just as an extra measure." He smiled sheepishly. They were stupid conditions, but it made him feel better about the whole thing.

She blushed, "Y-Yeah sure."

He pushed his hand up farther up her shirt. "Okay, are you sure you want to do this?" He stared longingly into her eyes. He loved her so much.

Katie shivered, she loved the feel of his prosthetic on her skin. "I really do."


	12. Chapter 12

Shiro pulled her hips hard against him, his boner rubbing her. "Fuuuuck Katie." Her body was so hot, but so small in comparison to his. He just wanted to have all of her.

She was just as enthusiastic. She was pressing into him, sucking at his tongue and moaning into their kisses. She could feel his cock rubbing against her and it made her lose her mind. He felt so big compared to Lance. She pulled away from the kiss. "Please, I want more of you." It was a needy whine.

Shiro growled and pulled off her shirt. Well, his shirt technically. He nibbled at her neck and pressed his hands into her small breasts. Her gasps were fuel to the burning inside of him. He started leaving small red marks where he could. She kept clawing at him needily, but no, he wanted to do this his way. She didn't know it but she needed it to be slow. Shiro is pretty sure her and lance didn't actually fuck, so she needs a lot of prep.

She didn't like that things were going so slow, "Shiro pleeeease." Katie was begging. Shiro was so hot, and she just wanted his body on hers, skin against skin. She had an aching feeling in her and she knew only him fucking her would satisfy.

He wasn't about to give in so easily. They could have rough kinky sex later. Although this was hot, he wanted to ensure everything felt good. He wanted to get the rough times out of the way as painlessly as he could. "Shhhhh, we will get there kitten." The pet name caused her to blush and Shiro loved that color of red on her cheeks. The boy pulled down the shorts she was wearing, smiling at how she was going commando.

She felt the need to stand up for herself, "Wh-what!? As if I was going to wear dirty underwear after the shower last night!" She pouted at him. Now wasn't the time for this kind of teasing.

Shiro loved it. A cute girl all naked on his counter, ready for him, _needing_ him. One hand roamed to her pussy. A finger circled around her clit, drawing out a moan from her. It was hot in breathy. He then pushed his fingers passed that to her entrance, "Wow you're so wet~" He snickered, inserting a finger.

She gasped at that, "Sh-shut up." She gripped at his arm to keep her balance, watching what he was doing to her. That made it even hotter. She watched as he added a second finger in her, when her curled them it made her arch her back. "Fuuuuuck."

Her moans were making his cock twitch. He felt ready to pounce on her at any moment and it was such a hard feeling to control. "Such a dirty mouth~" He teased. He pressed his lips into hers, craving more touch to keep him satisfied at that moment.

Katie's patience was running VERY thin. Maybe it's the way he desperately kissed her, or the way one hand kneaded her chest and the other fingered her mercilessly. She broke the kiss, "Please… I can't wait… I need you now."

He thought it would take more for him to snap, but it didn't. Something about needy hot girls got him, especially _this_ needy hot girl. He pulled down his pajama pants and his boxers and finally gave attention to his aching boner.

Katie gasped, "Holy fuck… It's not going to fit."

Shiro smirked, "It can and it will." He rubbed it around her clit first, and then teased her pussy.

"St-stop teasing," She pleaded, digging her nails in.

He chuckled and pushed it in, all the way in, no stopping. God she was so tight and hot. That itself almost pushed him over the edge. "Fuck fuck fuck."

She gasped, it hurt. He was just so big. She was panting, trying to adjust. Katie was trembling but Shiro started rubbing her hips, calming her down.

"Just breathe with me okay? In -breath- and out -breath-" He smiled and kissed her nose. "It will feel great in a bit, but we can stay like this as long as you need."

She nodded and wiped away some tears. She took her time with letting herself adjust, that also gave time for Shiro to cool his jets as well. When the aching feel was gone she gave Shiro a small nod. "I think.. I am good"

He pulled out only halfway, then pressed it into her again. Setting a slow pace. There was still some pain for her but it started feeling a lot more good than pain. Soon she was a whining and whimpering mess. She begged for him to go faster, unable to control herself. Shiro was starstruck. He watched the way her chest heaved with each moan, the way her mouth curled into a little smile or how her eyes widened and she gasped as he hit just the right spot. He held onto one of her hips to help keep her steady, the other groped at her chest.

"Ahhhnn fuck Shiro please. More more more. Faster. AH!" She couldn't stop herself. The more he drove into her the more she lost control. Her brain was so fuzzy, all she could think about was having more. Harder, rougher, faster. She wanted bites and groans. She wanted sloppy kisses and lustful looks. She clawed at his back, trying to bring him closer to her. She couldn't fathom having anything but just more of him at that moment.

Of course Shiro gave her everything she wanted too. He dug his nails into her hips so he could slam into her. The gasps made everything worth it. He could feel himself getting close. Katie could too, the sheer size of Shiro's cock drove her mad. She could feel every bump and vein as he entered her. She felt so full, so satisfied. Before she knew it she felt her body tense up, then it released into trembles. Shiro felt her tighten on his cock, that's what sent him over. He poured into her by accident. He could even feel the cum drip out of her. "Fuck… Katie."

He stared into her eyes lovingly and then kissed her. He knew he would regret cumming in her but that was a worry for another time. Sheloved it. Never thought cum dripping out of her pussy would be so satisfying. She panted into the kisses but tried to match Shiro's enthusiasm the best she could. She just felt tired. Worn. Yet never better. She pulled from the kiss and looked into his eyes, "I love you Takashi."

He smiled, "I love you too Katie." He pulled her flush against him and then picked her up, bringing her to the bath. "Time to get cleaned up, we can't let our breakfast get any colder." He set her in the tub and let her fill it up. He brought their plates and his computer. He set up a movie on his laptop and then got in the tub with her with their food. He let Katie sit in his lap as they ate and watched the movie.

"Shiro, this is so romantic." Katie felt her heart swell as she chowed down on the food. She was so close to him, yet covered up in the warm soothing water.

He chuckled, "I'm good for some things sometimes." He kissed her head and relaxed into her neck. He let his arms lazily wrap around her waist after he finished his food.

Katie teased, "You're good for a lot more than you think, ya know that?" She smiled and set their plates just outside the bath and then cuddled into his touch. "I have never been so happy."

He blushed and kissed her softly, "The same goes for me, my love." They both sat there for a bit, but then got down to the actual business of getting cleaned up. Shiro had fun lathering her hair with shampoo and Katie had fun making him into a unicorn. They had even more fun running soapy hands along the soft skin and smooth curves of each other's bodies.

When it came time for them to get out Shiro wrapped her in a big towel and carried her to his room. He dressed her in some fluffy pajama pants of his and another shirt, and then dressed himself. "What do we do now?" Katie smiled up at him.

Shiro sighed, "I honestly think I should be getting you back to your parents. They might be worried. I might, uh, have to explain myself too. I don't think your dad… will be.. Too… upset." He felt his stomach turn.

Katie's eye widened. Something about being with Shiro made her forget all of her worries, and wasn't exactly the best thing. "Oh.. Shit.. Matt is gonna… flip…" She averted her gaze. "What if I don't go home yet, what if I lie and stay another night and say I am at Hunk's? That will give us actual time to figure out a course of action."

He raised an eyebrow, "I guess we could do that. There will be a kissing tax for staying another night though." He smirked.

Katie rolled her eyes and kissed him, "Anything for you."

Shiro pulled her onto the bed with him, letting her settle right in next to him. She rests her head on his shoulder and the rest of her body sprawled across him. It made his heart feel warm. He had one arm cradling her back and the other holding her hand. He felt the need to say it again, "I think I really do love you."

Katie blushed. "I love you too." She kissed along his jaw. She could feel her heart swell with joy as Shiro's finger traced circles into her back. Hearing his heartbeat, matching his breath, it all made her so relaxed. She never felts safer. "More of this and I might fall asleep again." She smiled.

Shiro chuckled, "Do you want me to put on another movie?" He kisses her forehead.

She thought about it. "No actually.. I want to stay like this as long as we can. I just want to be in here in this moment with you. It's nice." This caused Shiro to blush.

"I should be the one wooing you but you're the one wooing me." He rubbed the back of his neck, trying to think of ways to outdo her romantically. "What if we have dinner out under the stars."

Katie snorted, "It's like in the negatives outside right now Shiro. Listen, you don't have to be perfect. We are just dumb teenagers in high school. When you are with me you don't have to feel like you have all this responsibility okay? It's just us, people, doing are best. You can trust me." She smiled softly, rubbing his chest.

Shiro thought, she was right. He was the president, the captain, the representative, the go to guy, he was the most responsible one. People always relied on him. "I guess I can let go around you." He felt at ease then. He pulled her into him more, rubbing her lower back.

She looked lovingly into his eyes, "Good. We should probably talk about telling my father.. And my brother. Um… Shit." She ran a hand through her hair worriedly.

Shiro kissed her sweetly, "Listen, I will bring you home tomorrow. We will sit down with your father, and we will just…. Talk. He isn't that scary, I honestly think he has been pushing me to you for years. We will be fine."

She sighed, "If you say so…."


End file.
